Working Men
The Working Men universe is a collection of men with various jobs, which are the focus of the characters' designs. The characters, however, aren't necessarily limited to their own universe. Lexer, for example, is the cousin of Ren from the Moonlight universe. Characters *Andreas - The Detective, the dog-loving private dick with a thing for Jamie. *Arnold - The Pilot, a cock-slut with an ass that attracts men from all over the world. *Barrett - The Fisherman, a rugged, older man with very large balls and huge, heavy cock. *Chester - The Lifeguard, a kind, music-loving man with several piercings and an overly large cock. *Cliff - The Lumberjack, a cocky man with a large build and a size complex. *Colson - The Club Owner, the wealthy, older owner of the Rooster's Den and a humongous cock. *Concord - The Pole Dancer, a green haired young man with an exotic look and a penchant for comic books. *Cyrus - The Doctor, a middle-aged man with an unusual sense of humor. Currently dating Harvey. *Dean - The Police Officer, an older and well-experienced officer with prominent pecs and known for pleasuring his entire squad with them. *Don Leon - The Luchador, an eccentric wrestler known as "Golden Legs" and equally known for his large, heavy balls. *Frey - The Security Guard, an angry looking, bearded man with a rather thick "club" between his legs. *Grant - The Bouncer, a serious man with a huge dick and a weakness for vibrating bullets. *Harvey - The Firefighter, a rough, cocky man with a nicely-sized cock. Dating Cyrus. *Heath - The Cowboy, an older cowboy known as "Mr. Moonshine", likes to masturbate often whenever possible and known for spraying everywhere. *Jae Suk Chul - The Fencing Instructor, a strict, but polite older man with an adopted daughter and a thick cock. *Jamie - The Physical Trainer, a spunky young man with a black flame tattoo. Best friend to Lance and has a thing for Andreas. *Lance - The Professor, an often tipsy, middle-aged blonde with a black flame cock tattoo. *Lexer - The Chef, an older, well-mannered chef who enjoys the smell of cigarettes. Currently with Tyson. *Lucas - The Mechanic, a cheerful young man with a well-sized cock and heavy balls. *Neil - The IT Technician, a largely-built man with prominent pecs and a large cock. *Nicolas - The Paralegal, a kind young man with a cheerful demeanor and a "unique" sense of style. He's tamed down his look for his current job, but his cock remains as huge as always. *Taro - The Bartender, a cheerful, older man with a huge dick that can cum-nonstop for however long he pleases. *Tyson - The Construction Worker, a gruff smoker with a large cock and heavy, round balls that produce non-stop cum. *Vince - The Gas Station Attendant, a cheerful man with a large build and a huge cock. Fuck-buddy of Will. *Virgil - The Scientist, a single, young chemistry student with a constant need for release. *Will - The Pet Groomer, a shy, but kind older man who loves animals and has a long cock. *Wolfram - The Blacksmith, an innocent, muscular man who lives in a quiet, secluded village and has very prominent pecs and a huge cock. Glossary of Terms Term - Term Definition Trivia *Trivia Category:Universe